


Sparks

by sommeabitch



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, M/M, One Shot, Roof Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommeabitch/pseuds/sommeabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the perspective of my OC. Casey invited the turtles and friends to watch the annual Fourth of July fireworks show from the roof of his new apartment. Mikey and his girlfriend decide to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

No one knew exactly where Casey went at night. Except for possibly Raph, which in that case, he was keeping the information under very close wraps. However, everyone did know that Casey's mysterious "night job" paid extremely well. So well in fact, that Casey had bought an apartment by the New York waterfront. The building over looked the sea with a beautiful, unobstucted view and Casey invited the turtles, April and I to come watch the annual Fourth of July fireworks show from his roof. Casey had invited Master Splinter as well, but he'd politely declined, saying he'd much rather watch from the warmth of his home on the TV set.

On the day of the Fourth, everyone was excited, but Mikey and I were practically delirious. On the drive to Casey's house in the shellraiser, we wiggled and bounced in our seats, talking excitedly together and imagining what it would be like to have fireworks exploding just above our heads.

Mikey and I held hands as Leo parked the shellraiser in an alley way beside Casey's apartment building. To get inside, the turtles had to climb the fire escape to Casey's balcony, carrying what they could, while April and I grabbed the rest of the stuff and rode the elevator to his apartment floor. My arms were full, so I kicked Casey's door twice and waited for someone to come open it. Casey appeared with a pretentious smirk slathered on his face, which coincidentally, represented his personality perfectly.

"Well hello ladies," Casey slurred, leaning against the door frame. "Welcome to Casey Jone's fortress of solitude. Sept for most weekend nights if ya catch my meaning." He winked, cackling at his comment. I chuckled at the innuendo while April groaned and rolled her eyes, pushing past him and walking through the door.

The inside of Casey's apartment was amazing. Wide open space tiled with black marble expanded before me, furnished with white leather couches and chairs and glass tables. A modern looking chandelier made of hand blown glass branched out in every direction above the middle of the room, an enormous flat screen TV sat on the far right corner and a bar was stationed on the far left. From where I stood I could see two corridors which most likely held bathrooms, bedrooms and the kitchen.

"Dude, this place is sick!" I praised.

"Pretty nice, right?" Casey responded proudly. Mikey sprang out from around the corner of the corridor on the left and spotted me.

"Babe, come check out this kitchen! It's gigantanormous!" he exclaimed, running his hands down his face. I dropped my stuff on the floor and jogged after him down the hall. From the corner of my eye, I saw Don and April interacting by the bar and Casey join Raph on the couch infront of the TV.

I took a left and walked into the kitchen after Mike. It was huge. Two silver refrigerators sitting side by side, a counterspace that likely equaled the surface area of my entire room, and a sparkling sink along with a silver dishwasher that had a "voice command" setting, made up the room.

"Tell me again why Raph doesnt wanna move here," I said, wistfully.

"You'll have ta ask him brah, but honestly, I don't think Raph'd be able to sleep at night without the sound of the subway booming over his head. This place just isn't his style," Mikey replied.

"Yeah that's probably true, but the situation sure still seems to have Casey's panties in a bunch. I think I get it though; this place is pretty big for one person. Must get lonely," I said, sadly.

"I think Casey just had his heart set on playing 'wifey'," Mike laughed, effortlessly bringing back the good mood. I laughed with him and glanced at the clock on the microwave which read 9:35.

"Yo, fireworks start in like, 30 minutes dude we should start heading up to the roof," I said, excitedly. I bounced out of the kitchen with Mike trailing behind me and skidded to a stop in the middle of the room. I turned to see Raph already handing April things through the window next to the fire escape. When he saw me he hooked his thumb in his belt and lightly shook his head.

"And I was starting to have hope that you guys wouldn't show," sarcasm dripped in his voice and he sent me a lop- sided smile. I went to the window and crawled out after him. A warm breeze blew through my hair and tossed my brown locks in every direction. The nearly full moon and lights from the city reflected on the murky water. No stars could been seen yet, but night was quickly falling as the light from the sun receded.

I skipped up the steps of the fire escape and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a large, three fingered hand grab my butt. When I turned around, Mikey wore a cheeky smile and had both hands clasped behind his back.

"Michelangelo! Keep your hands to yourself," I whisper screamed at him. He shot me an innocent ' _it's not my fault'_ look and held both his hands up.

"I couldn't help it, babe. I've got kind of an unobstructed view from down here and those jeans-" he gave a low whistle and connected his thumb and pointer finger. I scoffed and made a show of rolling my eyes, but slowed my pace slightly, swaying my hips from side to side.

Climbing the last set of stairs, I peered over the roof and observed by surroundings. Everyone's blankets had been laid out on the cement floor to create an eight square foot sort of nest. Leo and Raph sat together on the edge of the roof, their feet dangling over the edge, conversing quietly, Casey was leaned up against the door to the roof, a beer in his hand, looking slightly broody, and April was seated between Don's legs, resting her back on his plastron.

I grinned and ran to the roof's edge to look out at the sea, giving Leo and Raph their much needed space. Mikey's arm brushed mine as I watched hundreds of tiny, white sails float across the water. We stood like that, watching the stars appear one by one for awhile.

The warm breeze quickly turned to a cool one. I shivered lightly and pulled my hands into the sleeves of my tye- dye hoodie. I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Let's go get a good seat," he said tilting his head towards the nest of blankets. I nodded and followed after him. We sat side by side in the corner of the nest closest to the edge of the roof and Mikey pulled a blanket around our bodies and over our heads.

"Mike, heads up," I heard Casey say and saw Mike snatch a bottle of Kool Aid out of the air, skillfully. Mike handed me the bottle and Casey tossed him another one.

"Thanks, bro," Mikey said. Casey winked at him and took another swig from the can in his hand.

"Yo guys, looks like they're about ta start down there," Raph said, nonchalantly, though I could hear the undercurrent of excitement in his voice. I squeaked and Mikey and I clasped our hands together.

When the first firework burst, sending millions of sparks flying in every direction, it was unlike anything I'd ever seen. I'd watched fireworks before, but nothing like this. Each one seemed to explode closer to our spot on the roof. The sky burned with falling stars, glittering and fading over and over again. Color and light flooded my vision and the deafening blast of the explosives filled my ears.

I peeled my eyes away for a moment and looked over at Mikey. His mouth hung open in awe and curved up at the edges. His eye were wide, and the light from above glistened beautifully in them. I wanted to kiss him; a lot. _Let him enjoy the show,_ I thought. But before I could turn away, his lips were on mine.

I tilted my head to give him more access and opened my mouth. His wide tongue met mine between my parted lips and I melted into him. The kiss was short and left me aching for more, but the fireworks that it set off inside me made the one's outside look like fire crackers.

Mike broke the kiss and wrapped an arm around my waist. We sat for what felt like hours, watching the night burn. Leo was the first to go back downstairs. He left without a word, but that certainly wasn't strange for him. At some point during the show April and Don left saying something about wanting to go to bed, though judging by how quickly they made for the stairs, I guessed they weren't going to do much sleeping. Casey and Raph were the only others besides Mikey and I that stayed for the entire show.

When the fireworks stopped, Raph grabbed Casey's hand, a determined look on his face, and pulled him towards the stairs. Casey didn't object at all. A goofy grin stretched across his face and I giggled as he passed by.

"Night, guys," I called after them, but no one responded. I turned to Mike, smiling amusedly. "Guess everybody's gettin knocked up tonight." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I guess..." Mike trailed off. I suddenly felt the need to kiss him again, only this time the feeling was coupled with something stronger. I must have been giving off some vibes because his hands were suddenly on me. He pulled me into his lap and smashed his mouth against mine, his cold hands sending shivers down my spine as they touched the bare skin beneath my hoodie.

I responded quickly, cupping his face in my hands, pulling him closer. A burning need for contact invaded my every sense and I tore my hoodie off and tossed it away. Mike leaned forward and I felt my back touch the cool surface of the blankets. He laid down on top of me, pinning me down and I hooked one of my leg's behind his, arching my back as his hands roved over me. I unhooked his belt and threw it to the side while Mike slid both of his elbow pads off.

Mikey shot me a questioning look when I moved to undo the buttons of my jeans and I looked at him, confusedly.

"Are we doing this right now?" he asked. He didn't seem nervous, so much as he did genuinely concerned. I smiled lovingly at him and gave him a slow lingering kiss.

"Slow isn't exactly my style. I want you, Michelangelo," I said lustfully. Mike seemed more than satisfied with this response and pulled my pants off himself, dragging them quickly off of my legs. I giggled as Mike touched his forehead to mine. He was seated in between my legs, both of his hands rubbing slowly up and down my thighs.

I reached up and pulled my sports bra over my head, the entire top half of my body now completely naked. Mike held my breasts, touching me in the ways he knew that I liked best. He kissed me gently and his contented churr reverberated throughout my whole body, warming the pit of my stomach.

A lump was beginning to swell on Mike's lower plastron and his expression turned to one of discomfort. I pressed my hand to it, rubbing small circles over it with my thumb until he dropped down. He was much larger than the average guy, easily twelve inches in length, but other than the tint of green on his skin, he looked normal.

My lower regions were quickly growing very wet and a warm slickness seeped through the fabric of my panties. When I took them off, a distinctly feminine smell emanated from between my legs. Mike jacked himself a few times and then lined himself up, tracing the inside of my thighs with his thumbs, making me quiver with desire. I felt the tip of this dick touch my folds and I groaned impatiently.

"Mikey... I need you now," I whined, and Mike swept my body up into his arms and kissed me, simultaniously impaling himself half way inside of me. I whimpered into his mouth. His size stretched me as far as the muscles inside of me could go and it stung. He didn't move for a while and just held me there, kissing me while I adjusted.

When the pain had subsided I pulled away and and told him he could move. He rocked his hips back and forth, painfully slowly. I was sure it was taking every ounce of his self control not to let into his insticts and pound into me. After a few minutes, every movement he made sent a jolt of pleasure up my spine and to my brain.

"Baby... harder," I breathed in between moans. Mikey grunted and thrusted his hips faster, impaling himself deeper within me. I cried out in ecstacy as each snap of his hips tied the knot in my belly tighter and tighter. I bit my lip hard to stop from screaming as Mike hammered into me, bringing me closer to the edge. Mike whimpered and gasped as he orgasmed inside of me. His hot seed filled every inch of me and he rode me until every ounce of it was pumped out.

"Almost there," I gasped, and a moment later, I orgasmed hard, the walls of my femininity spasmed, causing me to see sparks. A deep feeling of elation fell over me and I struggled to find my breath. I lied back down and Mikey lied down beside me. When we'd both caught our breath, I looked up at his face, damp with sweat and thought, _I'm a lucky girl._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
